monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Varia Viride
Varia Viride - ''' około 1500 letnia zmiennokształtna pochodząca z Indii. Wiele podróżowała po świecie, jednak nie chciała osiedlić się nigdzie na stałe. Zmieniło się to, kiedy trafiła do Ameryki i postanowiła wznowić swoją naukę. Choć dziewczyna była oczytana oraz inteligentna, to nie chodziła nawet do liceum. Zarabiała na siebie poprzez podszywanie się pod sławne osoby i korzystanie z ich bogactw. Dorobiła się dużego majątku, dlatego przestała już dawno to robić. Obecnie mieszka sama w starym domu na przedmieściach. Varia bardzo dba o wychowanie oraz kulturę; dla nieznajomych zazwyczaj wydaje się być oschłą i zdystansowaną osobą, budzącą pewnego rodzaju respekt. Jest jednak bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do swoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Jej główne zainteresowanie to śpiew, z którym wiąże przyszłą karierę. Uwielbia też teatr, w którym często występuje ze względu na swoje doświadczenie oraz talent aktorski. Osobowość Charakter Varii uległ ogromnej zmianie podczas wszystkich lat jej życia. Za młodu była dość naiwną, słuchająca się wszystkich wokół służącą, podążającą ślepo za rojem. Nigdy nie zabierała głosu w sytuacjach wymagających podjęcia decyzji, myśląc, że jej zdanie nie ma znaczenia. Była jedną z wielu tysięcy bezmyślnych stworzeń. Została wyszkolona na osobę pokorną, muszącą słuchać się swoich władców, bo to oni wiedzieli najlepiej. Bała się zwiedzać inny świat niż jej kolonia, lecz to trwało tylko do pewnego czasu. Po pierwszym kontakcie z ludźmi dziewczyna bardziej się otworzyła i zyskała trochę odwagi, w czym zasługę mieli również jej znajomi. Zapragnęła poznawać świat, do którego wcześniej nigdy nie miała dostępu. Jeżeliby spojrzeć w przeszłość, to od zawsze cechowała ją ciekawość, ale przyćmił ją strach. W końcu ta cecha doprowadziła do wygnania, które mimo wszystko uczyniło więcej dobrego, niż złego. Po zdobyciu wolności wrodzona ciekawość nie zanikła, wręcz rozwinęła się w dobrym kierunku. Varia uważała swoją karę za sprawiedliwą, więc się jej nie sprzeciwiła. Nie była to jednak ta sama pokora, co wcześniej, lecz poczucie winy i chęć stania się kimś lepszym. Uczyła się powoli niezależności oraz tego, że nie wszystko jest takie, jak nam się zdaje. Obecnie dziewczynę można opisać jako osobę zimną i niedostępną, gdyż chce sprawiać takie pozory. Ceni swoją niezależność oraz prestiż, jaki uzyskała. Kłamstwem by było stwierdzić, iż nie lubi sławy ani uwagi innych. Chce, by jej imię było znane oraz szanowane i wytrwale do tego dąży. To kolejna cecha Varii – wytrwałość. Potrafi postawić sobie jeden cel oraz go osiągnąć. Nie poddaje się, chyba, że dalsze staranie się nie ma sensu. Wiąże się z tym również cierpliwość, której nauczenie się zajęło jej chyba najdłużej czasu. Każdą sprawę załatwia spokojnie, bez pośpiechu, lecz nie zawsze łagodnie. Jeśli widzi taką potrzebę, to może kogoś skutecznie zastraszyć, a jeśli musi dochodzi do gróźb – zawsze je spełnia. Chce dać do zrozumienia innym, że jest osobą, z którą nie warto prowadzić wojen. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Varia jest wyrozumiała i umie dać komuś drugą szansę, jeśli wystarczająco się postara. Potrafi darować komuś winny, kiedy ten udowodni jej swoją wartość. Inna sprawa tyczy się osób, które okazują jakiekolwiek znaki bezpodstawnej agresji wobec innych. Dziewczyna wręcz nienawidzi, gdy ktoś dręczy kogoś z powodu tego, jak wygląda albo jaki się urodził. Każdy według niej zasługuje na szacunek, nawet osoby, których nie znamy. Kultura osobista to bardzo ważne dla niej pojęcie, bo nic nie kosztuje bycie człowiekiem wobec innych. Choć mogłoby się wydawać, że Varia to staroświecka upiorka, to nie jest przeciwna nowoczesnej technologii. Umie się dostosować do wielu sytuacji, więc chociaż wolała o wiele bardziej wcześniejsze epoki, to w obecnej też się odnajduje. Czas płynie, więc trzeba płynąć z nim. Nie oznacza to jednak, iż porzuciła stare tradycje. Nadal bardzo docenia, gdy ktoś zna podstawowe zasady savoir-vivre, uwielbia gustowne bale oraz suknie. Varia jest inteligentną dziewczyną, która lubi chłonąć zdobytą wiedzę. Uwielbia poznawać nowe rzeczy, zdobywać coraz więcej doświadczenia i odkrywać nasz świat. Woli uczyć się sama na swoich błędach, lecz nie zawsze wychodzi jej to na dobre. W takich sytuacjach nie chce przyjąć pomocy od innych, gdyż duma jej na to nie pozwala. Nie przetrwałaby długo bez wrodzonego sprytu. Umie pleść intrygi oraz nie obce jest jej pojęcie zdrady. Zwykle zostaje bez stronnicza, jednak wie, kiedy warto znaleźć sobie sojusznika. Może wydawać się przez to dwulicowa, ale tak naprawdę dzięki takiemu podejściu udało jej się przeżyć. Pomimo tego i tak jest dosyć egoistyczna. Stara się pracować nad poprawą tej części swojego charakteru. W stosunku do bliższych osób jest o wiele bardziej przystępna i łagodniejsza. Pokazuje tą część swojej osobowości, którą chowa od nieznajomych. Pod skorupą niedostępnej upiorki skrywa się opiekuńcza oraz troskliwa osoba. Jeśli już naprawdę ktoś będzie dla niej bliski, to będzie go chroniła, a zadarcie z nim to jak zadarcie z nią samą. Często zachowuje się jak mama wiedząca, co dla kogo jest najlepsze. Robi to jedynie z troski o innych, czasami nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Pomimo pozorów, Varia to nie do końca poważna i sztywna osoba. Potrafi czasami zażartować i nie bierze wszystkiego na serio. Używa też często sarkazmu, lecz nie robi tego ze złośliwości. Jako singielka uwielbia flirtować i zabawiać się innymi, w prawdziwym związku jednak nigdy by nie zdradziła swojego partnera. Nie jest romantyczką, ale obserwowanie przez wiele lata zakochanych par nie poszło na marne. Potrafi być czarująca oraz uwodzicielska, więc zdobycie kogoś nie stanowiłoby dla niej problemu. Wykorzystywała to wiele razy, by zdobyć to, na czym jej zależało albo po prostu pobawić się czyimiś uczuciami. W związku za to bardzo troszczy się o swojego partnera i pozostaje mu wierna - zdradę uważa za okropne świństwo. Nie jest wrażliwą osobą, rzadko, naprawdę rzadko zdarza jej się płakać i trudno ją złamać. W stosunku do zwierząt ma jednak ogromną empatię, tak jak do starszych osób. Szanuje tych, którzy dużo przeżyli i dotrwali do starości. Lubi dzielić się swoimi doświadczeniami z innymi, tak samo jak przyjemność sprawia jej słuchanie ciekawych historii. Choć lubi swoją długowieczność, ponieważ ma dużo czasu na poznawanie świata i obserwowanie jego rozwoju, to pojawia się u niej lęk przed pustką. Boi się, że pewnego razu to wszystko jej się znudzi i nie zostanie jej nic innego, niż koniec. W pewnym stopniu jest melancholijną osobą, lubi rozmyślać o minionych czasach oraz zbierać różne pamiątki. Czasami poświęca cały dzień, by zatopić się w swoich starych dziennikach. Wygląd Varia jest bardzo wysoką upiorką o kobiecej, szczupłej figurze. Jej skóra akwamarynowo-niebieski odcień. Jej włosy mają naturalnie czarny kolor; sięgają jej one do połowy pleców i zawsze są proste. Oczy Varii mają zielonkawe białko, kocią źrenicę, a same są w żywym, zielonym kolorze. Często maluje powieki na ciemno turkusowy kolor, tak samo jak usta. Jej czarne brwi są starannie wydepilowane, gdyż naturalnie były bardzo gęste, i zawsze perfekcyjnie pomalowane. Jej uszy są lekko szpiczaste, tak jak u elfów. Na jej plecach widoczne są dwie blizny, pamiątki po parze skrzydeł. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|206px '''Cejlon (syng. Śrī Lankā, tamil. Ilankai, ang. Ceylon) – druga co do wielkości wyspa leżąca na Oceanie Indyjskim, na południowy wschód od wybrzeży Indii, od których oddzielona jest cieśniną Palk. Wyspa ma powierzchnię 65,6 tys. km² i stanowi jednocześnie państwo Sri Lankę. Ukształtowanie wyspy ma charakter nizinny, na południu znajduje się niewysoki płaskowyż. Panuje tam klimat zwrotnikowy monsunowy, są wysokie opady. Teren wyspy porośnięty jest w 40% lasami monsunowymi i równikowymi. Rosną tam też kolczaste zarośla i sawanny. Na plantacjach uprawia się herbatę. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|188px|Daphne zmieniająca się w drzewko laurowe.Zmiennokształtny'przyjęłam u Varii, że jej "typ" zmiennokształtnych działa jak rój owadów, oraz mają skrzydła podobne do tych owadzich; inspirowane jest to jej poprzednią rasą, podmieńcami. - w mitologii, folklorze oraz kulturze popularnej, zmiennokształtność to umiejętność polegająca na zmianie fizycznej formy czy kształtu. Najczęściej jest to osiągane poprzez wrodzone umiejętności mitycznego stworzenia, boską interwencję lub użycie magii. Zmiennokształtność była obecna już w najstarszych formach toteizmu i szamanizmu, można również ją znaleźć w najstarszych zachowanych pismach i epickich wierszach takich jak "Epos o Gilgameszu" i Iliadzie, gdzie zmiennokształtność najczęściej jest działaniem boskim. W czasach średniowiecznych zmiennokształtnymi najczęściej byli czarodzieje oraz czarownice, występujący w bajkach oraz opowieściach. Do teraz częstym motywem występującym w kulturze masowej są czarownice potrafiące zmienić swoją formę lub zaklinające bohaterów w zwierzęta lub przedmioty. Najpopularniejszym rodzajem zmiennokształtności jest Teriantropia – mitologiczna zdolność człowieka do przeobrażenia się w zwierzę. Najbardziej znana forma Teriantropii to Likantropia. Relacje Rodzina Rodziną Varii był cały jej rój zmiennokształtnych w Indiach. Ich relacje jednak trudno było nazwać "rodzinnymi", gdyż działały bardziej jak rój mrówek. Varia nigdy nie czuła się dobrze w towarzystwie "krewnych", dlatego obecnie nie tęskni za nimi ani nie zamierza znowu ich odwiedzać. Bardzo dobrze czuje się na własną rękę. Nie wiadomo również, czy nawet rój jeszcze istnieje, ponieważ dziewczyna nie odwiedzała go od około 1400 lat, czyli od momentu, kiedy uciekła. Nigdy nie miała w życiu żadnej matczynej figury, ani nawet ojca, więc samo pojęcie "rodzina" ma dla niej małą wartość. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie chciałaby kiedyś założyć własnej, bo po tylu latach ciągłych podróży, w końcu przyjdzie dla niej czas na stałe zatrzymanie się w jednym miejscu. Tak naprawdę jedynym zmiennokształtnym z roju, który coś dla niej znaczył, był Anaiah. Fascynował ją i pozwolił jej na coś, o czym skrycie marzyła od dawna - ucieczkę od szarej codzienności. Choć ufała mu, to w końcu i tak ją zdradził, gdy poczuł się zazdrosny o jej relacje z człowiekiem. Varia czuła do niego żal za to, co zrobił, bo zdradził ją i dodatkowo skazał na najsurowszą karę. Pomimo, że od ich ostatniego spotkania minęły półtora tysiąclecia, to dziewczyna nadal gardzi jego czynem, choć stara się tego nie rozpamiętywać. Dalsza rodzina Chociaż nie jest z nią w żaden sposób spokrewniona, to Varia ma osobę, którą nazywa ciocią. Jest to córka słynnego Ajgajona, Chrysanthe Delacroix. Poznały się na imprezie z okazji otwarcia nowej galerii sztuki w Paryżu. Varia była tam tylko przejazdem, gdyż chciała przekonać się, ile zmieniło się w stolicy kraju od jej ostatniej wizyty. Została zaproszona na imprezę, ponieważ obracała się w śmietance towarzyskiej. Chrysanthe już wtedy, w XIX wieku, była znana jako wybitna fryzjerka. Ze swoimi kilkoma parami rąk tworzenie nawet najbardziej wymyślnych fryzur nie stanowiło dla niej problemu. Przyciągnęła uwagę Varii swoim stylem, który wybiegał poza modę tamtych czasów. Rozmawiały ze sobą przez prawie całe przyjęcie, a później kontaktowały się listownie. O wiele starsza od Varii kobieta stała się dla niej czymś w rodzaju rodziny zastępczej. Przez częste podróżowanie dziewczyny nie miały okazji widzieć się regularnie, jednak cały czas utrzymywały ze sobą kontakt. Jednym z takich podświadomych powodów, przez które Varia osiadła na stałe w Ameryce było to, że Chrysanthe otworzyła tam nowy salon fryzjerski, dodatkowo nie tak daleko od Salem. Obecnie, jeśli obie znajdą wolny czas, wychodzą ze sobą na zakupy czy po prostu spotykają się, by porozmawiać. Przyjaciele Lynx Rishia Coitchie = |-| Shi "Susie" Bai-ru = |-| Lorraine Warren = |-| Nathair "Vipera" Husk = Znajomi Heather Sharma = Z Heather dziewczyna znała się tak naprawdę jeszcze przed tym, zanim zaczęła uczęszczać do Straszyceum. Poznały się na forum dla miłośników podróży, gdzie Heather była bardzo aktywnym użytkownikiem. Varia zainteresowała ją, ponieważ bardzo dużo podróżowała po świecie i miała wiele doświadczenia. Korespondowały ze sobą przez pewien okres, wymieniając się zdjęciami oraz niekiedy pamiątkami z miejsc, które odwiedzały. Trwało to aż do momentu, kiedy Varia zapisała się do Straszyceum. Od tamtego czasu dziewczyny spędzają czasami razem czas po szkole, wychodząc na kawę, a jeśli Heather potrzebuje kogoś do towarzystwa w czasie podróży, to zwykle jedzie z Varią, która lubi się wyrwać z Salem raz na jakiś czas. Rodzina piasy też ma dobry kontakt z Varią, bo po przyjeździe do miasta kupowała od nich rośliny oraz ręcznie malowane obrazy do ozdoby. |-| Steve Elert |-| Eleonora Wingloss |-| Nocte Lidelse |-| Erika Kumonosu |-| Peyton Itsas-Olatua |-| Rantan Ameteru |-| Samael Kurosawa |-| Claudie Salcedo Miłość Lynx Rishia Coitchie Wrogowie Jeremy K. Karakon Zwierzęta Varia posiada wiele zwierzaków, jednak tylko kilka jest u niej na stałe. Są to trzy koty, kruk oraz wąż, który towarzyszy jej najdłużej ze wszystkich. Pierwsza kota ma na imię Crescent, pewnej zimnej nocy przyszła pod jej dom i położyła się na bujanym krześle stojącym na tarasie. Dziewczyna znalazła ją następnego ranka, całą przemarzniętą oraz wygłodzoną. Zajęła się nią i nakarmiła, a gdy właściciel się nie znalazł, przygarnęła kotkę pod swój dach. Crescent to średniej wielkości dachowiec o czarnym umaszczeniu. Jej charakterystyczną cechą jest biały półksiężyc na czole, od którego Varia wymyśliła imię. Ma ona bardzo spokojne usposobienie, lubi się przytulać, jednak jest bardzo nieufna w stosunku do obcych. Dużo czasu zajmuje, aby się do kogoś przekonała. Druga kotka to rasowy, czarny sfinks o imieniu Eclipse; kupiona od zaufanego hodowcy. W przeciwieństwie do Crescent jest bardzo przyjaźnie nastawiona do każdego. Uwielbia wylegiwać się na fontannie za domem, albo w łóżku Varii. Ostatnia z kotek dziewczyny to Dawn, najstarsza z całej trójki i zdecydowanie największa. Wynika to z tego, że jest rasy maine coon, które z natury osiągają bardzo duże rozmiary. Dawn lubi się rządzić i głównie od niej zależy wybór, czy ktoś może przebywać w domu Varii, czy nie. Ma bardzo gęste futro oraz prążkowane, szare umaszczenie. Kolejnym podopiecznym dziewczyny jest kruk Prudence. Najczęściej można spotkać ją albo w gabinecie Varii, gdzie swobodnie sobie lata, albo na wybiegu w ogródku. Prudence jest krukiem albinosem pochodzącym z ośrodka zajmującymi się rannymi ptakami. Ostatnim „stałym” zwierzakiem jest pyton tygrysi, będący prezentem od Nathaira. Przez długi czas nie miała imienia, aż w końcu Varia nazwała ją Lamia. Osiąga ona już około 3 metry, przez co ledwo mieści się w starym terrarium. Dziewczyna lubi ją czasami po prostu obserwować, choć ta zwykle nic nie robi. Czasami wypuszcza ją, by chodziła sobie wolno po mieszkaniu, lecz dopiero po upewnieniu się, że żaden z jej znajomych jej nie odwiedzi. Relacje z... Aryaną Charu Zainteresowania Śpiew Varia zainteresowała się śpiewaniem jeszcze wtedy, kiedy mieszkała w Indiach. Bardzo podobała jej się ludzka muzyka, do której na co dzień nie miała dostępu. Za młodu wymykała się czasami z koloni, by obserwować, jak mieszkańcy wyprawiają wesołe przyjęcia. Od tamtego czasu sama trenowała się wokalnie, śpiewając dla swojej rodziny z roju. Po wygnaniu jej zainteresowanie nie zmalało, a wręcz przeciwnie, podróżując po świecie miała okazję poznać różne rodzaje muzyki, rozwijając przy tym swój śpiew. Dawała kilka razy występy w małych eleganckich klubach, jednak nie było to nic poważnego. Jej ulubionymi gatunkami muzycznymi są blues oraz soft rock. Głos dziewczyny to kontralt, cechujący się bardzo dużą skalą. Sztuka Varia zakochała się w teatrze greckim, kiedy zobaczyła pierwszy raz spektakl. Przez wiele lat nie miała okazji, by znowu pójść obejrzeć jakąś sztukę, lecz i to się zmieniło. W międzyczasie sama trenowała swoje umiejętności aktorskie, które mimo wszystko zaczęły przydawać jej się też w prawdziwym życiu. O wiele łatwiejsze stało się podszywanie pod kogoś, więc ćwiczenia nie szły na marne. Po ponownym zetknięciu z teatrem, postanowiła spróbować swoich sił jako aktorka. Było to dla niej jak przyjemne oderwanie się od rzeczywistego świata. Obecnie zdarza jej się występować w szkolnych przedstawieniach, lub nawet samej je organizować. Literatura Pierwszy kontakt z książkami Varia miała, gdy ukradła jedną od kapłanów w kościele. Nie umiała jeszcze wtedy czytać, szczególnie łaciny, więc księga stanowiła dla niej tylko trofeum. Zapragnęła jednak poznać jej treść z czystej ciekawości. Zaczęła podszywać się pod różnych mnichów i takim sposobem nauczyła się czytać oraz pisać. Im mijały wieki, tym powszechniejsze oraz łatwiejsze stało się zdobywanie książek. Varia ceni je za wiedzę, jaką można nimi przekazać, to, jak można dzięki nim uciec do innego świata i najważniejsze – zapisane słowa nie zginą. Sama próbowała swoich sił w pisaniu, co wychodziło jej całkiem dobrze, lecz woli być czytelnikiem, a nie autorem. Jej ulubione gatunki to książki historyczne oraz fantasy. Umiejętności *'Zmiana postaci - będąc zmiennokształtną, Varia potrafi przybrać wygląd dowolnej osoby, pod warunkiem, że istniała. Przejmuje wtedy nawet ich głos oraz ubiór, przez co jest prawie nie do rozpoznania. Można dostrzec różnicę jedynie wtedy, kiedy czaruje. Jej oczy emanują wtedy zielonym blaskiem. *'Magia' - dziewczyna potrafi głównie sprawić, że jakaś roślina zwiędnie, czy przesuwać i podnosić rzeczy za pomocą magii. Potrafi również opanować proste zaklęcia, sprawić, że zwiędnięta roślina znowu może zakwitnąć oraz całkiem niedawno znalazła czar pozwalający na komunikację ze zwierzętami. *'Broń biała, palna oraz sztuki walki' - Varia potrafi walczyć szablą, jak i strzelać z broni palnej. Zna podstawowe zasady samoobrony oraz krav magi. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Zawsze chodzi wyprostowana. #Prawie nigdy nie chodzi w płaskich butach. #Ma chropowaty głos oraz idealną dykcję. #Skina głową na przywitanie zamiast podawać rękę. Biografia Varia urodziła się w jednej z mniejszych kolonii zmiennokształtnych na wyspie Celjon. Wiernie służyła swojej królowej, spełniając to, co było od niej wymagane. Od małego towarzyszyła jej jednak ciekawość oraz chęć poznawania świata. Najbardziej interesowała ją ludzka lasa, przed którą ją tak ostrzegano. Bała się poznawać jej na własną rękę, ponieważ za sprzymierzanie się z ludźmi groziła surowa kara. Zmieniło się to w momencie, kiedy poznała innego mieszkańca kolonii. To od niego dowiedziała się o imionach – normalnie nowonarodzonym zmiennokształtnym nie nadawano nazw; uznawano to za niepotrzebne. Przedstawił się jako Anaiah i tak rozpoczęła się ich przyjaźń. Po pewnym czasie otworzył się do Varii i opowiadał o swoich przygodach z ludźmi. Dziewczyna, początkowo zaszokowana łamaniem tak ważnego prawa przez przyjaciela, słuchała go z uwagą, zachwycając się jego opowieściami. Rozbudził on w niej na nowo chęć do poznawania świata. Nie trwało długo, by pod impulsem zapytała go, czy również może wyruszyć z nim do wioski ludzi i przekonać się na własne oczy, co się tam znajduje. Anaiah był temu przeciwny, gdyż nie chciał narażać swojej młodszej przyjaciółki na niebezpieczeństwo, jednak po wielu prośbach i błaganiach zgodził się. Ich pierwsza wyprawa przebiegła pomyślne, nie była długa, lecz Varia zdołała zobaczyć festiwal ku czci bogów. Wiedziała już, że chce kontynuować eskapady, nawet pod groźbą srogiej kary. Wyprawy z Anaiahem trwały długi czas, przez który dziewczyna zdążyła pokochać tradycje ludzi, ich muzykę, ich styl życia. Chciała się uwolnić z kolonii, jednak wiedziała, iż jest to niemożliwe. Pozostawało jej tylko obserwowanie wszystkiego z daleka i marzenie. Aż do momentu, kiedy spotkała człowieka. Tamtego dnia przyglądała się kobietom myjącym ciuchy nad rzeką oraz bawiącym się dzieciom. Jej uwagę całkowicie pochłonął ten widok, więc nie zauważyła skradającej się za nią dziewczynki. Ta oglądała z uwagą Varię, bojąc się, gdyż nigdy na oczy nie widziała tak dziwnego stworzenia. Zdołała jednak podejść do niej i uklęknąć. Przywitała się nieśmiało z potworką, która niestety nie znał hinduskiego, przez co nic z tego nie zrozumiała. Schowała się za krzaki i czekała, aż jeden z gatunku obiektów jej obserwacji sobie odejdzie, jednak tak się nie stało. Widząc, że dziewczynka nie ma wrogich zamiarów, w końcu wyszła ze swojej kryjówki i przypatrzyła jej się dobrze. Grube, spływające swobodnie po odsłoniętych ramionach czarne włosy, naturalne, zrośnięte ze sobą brwi i szczery uśmiech, w którym brakowało jednego przedniego zęba. Choć nie rozumiała ani słowa, to iskrzące się radością i ciepłem oczy dziecka sprawiły, że Varia potrafiła jej zaufać. Dziewczynka, o imieniu Sofiya, poprosiła potworkę, by zjawiła się tu następnego dnia o tej samej godzinie, starając się to zrobić jak najlepiej poprzez szarady i rysowanie patykiem w ziemi. Varia zrozumiała aluzję i tylko kiwnęła głową na zgodę, po czym Sofiya uciekła z powrotem do swojej mamy, nic jej nie mówiąc. Na zabawie i nauce z dziewczynką spłynęło jej wiele dni, mała nauczyła ją niektórych słów, pokazała jej również jak się pisze oraz czyta, lecz była to podstawowa wiedza. Z czasem coraz lepiej umiały się ze sobą porozumieć, a Varia z przyjemnością obserwowała, jak dziewczynka dorasta. Nie mogła się zbliżyć do ludzkiej wioski zbyt blisko, więc spotykały się w tym samym miejscu, gdzie nastąpiło ich pierwsze zetknięcie się ze sobą. Varia oddaliła się przez to od Anaiaha, bo już nie potrzebowała jego pomocy, by wymknąć się z roju. Ten poczuł się urażony straceniem jedynej przyjaciółki, z którą mógł dzielić pasję, więc w jego głowie zaczął rodzić się plan zemsty. Śledził ją aż do rzeki, gdzie poznał najbardziej niebezpieczny sekret dziewczyny – zaprzyjaźniła się ona z człowiekiem. Wykorzystał to i wkrótce opowiedział o tym straży, zaślepiony żądzą zemsty. Po udowodnieniu, że zeznania chłopaka były prawdziwe, złapano Varię i wystawiono ją przed sąd. Nazywano to tak tylko potocznie, bo w rzeczywistości nie pozwalano się bronić oskarżonym. Uznano jej winę za tak ciężką, że skazano ją na wygnanie oraz pozbawienie skrzydeł. Po bolesnym procesie wyrwania owadzich skrzydeł tak, by nigdy nie odrosły, wyrzucono ją z kolonii i pozostawiono z niczym. Znalazła schronienie u Sofiyii. Przynosiła jej ona jedzenie w miarę możliwości, jednak jej rodzina nie była bogata. Varia starała się też zbierać zapasy we własnym zakresie – zrywać jagody, robić napary z liści, polować, choć nie chciała krzywdzić niewinnych zwierząt. Nadal razem uczyły się języka, pisania oraz czytania. Trwało to rok, aż do czasu, gdy Sofiya zachorowała. Nie mogła wychodzić z domu, ponieważ nie miała na to siły. Varia bardzo martwiła się jej stanem, lecz nic nie mogła zrobić. Czekała na powrót dziewczynki do ich stałego miejsca spotkań, czekała na jakikolwiek znak, list, lub nawet rysunek w ziemi, lecz nic takiego nie otrzymała. Udając się ostatni raz do rzeki, musiała szybko się ukryć, gdyż ku jej zaskoczeniu byli tam ludzie. Zbudowali oni wysokie ognisko, by wkrótce wnieść trumnę średniej wielkości, ozdobioną różnokolorowymi kwiatami. Varia nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, by ludzie robili coś takiego, a bardzo często bywała przy rzece. To, co zdołała zobaczyć, odebrało jej oddech. W trumnie leżała Sofiya, martwa. Na jej szyi zawieszono girlandy kwiatów, a ludzie śpiewali smutne pieśni. Wiele osób płakała, wraz z Varią, której łzy same popłynęły z oczu, lecz sama zauważyła to dopiero po chwili. Po czymś, co brzmiało jak modlitwa, postawiono trumnę w ogniu, by ciało zmarłej mogło obrócić się w proch. W czasie, gdy płomienie pochłaniały cielesną cząstkę dziewczynki, nastała cisza. Można jedynie było usłyszeć ciche trzaskanie drewna trawionego przez ogień oraz ciche pochlipywanie ludzi. Varia przyglądała się temu wszystkiego w milczeniu, nadal nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Samoistnie wypowiedziała cicho słowa modlitwy i przykucnęła przy miejscu, gdzie zawsze spotykała się ze zmarłą. Złożyła tam kwiat białej lilii, który zerwała po drodze i napisała patykiem w ziemi „आप मेरी शरण हैं" - „''Ty jesteś moją ucieczką''”. Nie wiedziała, ile godzin już tam siedziała, jednak czekała, aż wszyscy wrócą do swoich domów. Dopiero późną nocą mogła podejść bliżej, lecz zostało tylko ognisko i szczątki trumny. Zgarnęła garstkę popiołu i wróciła na dawne miejsce spotkań, zakopując ją w ziemi. To było jej ostatnie pożegnanie z jedyną przyjaciółką. Od tego wydarzenia zaczęła się przygoda Varii z podróżowaniem. Dziewczyna wyniosła się z lasu przy wiosce i wyruszyła szukać innych osad ludzkich. Nie znalazła ich wiele, gdyż wtedy na Celjonie zaludnienie graniczyło prawie z zerowym procentem, a te, na które trafiała były słabo rozwinięte. Poprzez wykorzystanie swojej umiejętności zamiany w inną osobę zdołała przetrwać tak ponad sto lat, aż do czasu, gdy na pokładzie statku udała się do Sangamamu, miejscowości leżącej w Indiach. Mając dostęp do nieznanych dotychczas terenów, zaczęła znowu podróżować, tym razem, by poznać świat do którego otworzyły jej się wrota. Spędziła w Indiach mniej czasu, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Nie zatrzymywała się nigdzie na dłużej, gdyż kultura oraz język hinduski były już przez nią dostatecznie znane. Poprzez azjatycki kontynent dostała się do Pakistanu, następnie do Afganistanu, gdzie zaczęła uczyć arabskiego, a poprzez Iran i Irak dostała się do Arabii Saudyjskiej, w której opanowała podstawową matematykę. Najwięcej jednak wyniosła z przebywania w Grecji, a raczej z tego, co zostało po interwencji macedońskiej, gdzie spędziła aż kolejne sto lat. Dokształcała się tam, podszywając się pod różnych męskich obywateli. Nauczyła się łaciny oraz greki, doszlifowując również swoją wiedzę z zakresu matematyki oraz fizyki. To tam narodziła się jej miłość do teatru, która trwa do dzisiaj. Wyniosła się z Grecji z powodu niestabilnej sytuacji politycznej. W krajach bałkańskich zderzyła się z nową kulturą i zwyczajami, o wiele bardziej barbarzyńskimi niż u Greków. Nie zagościła tam na długo, wynosząc się na tereny słowiańskie. Tam również niestety nie było lepiej, w krajach sąsiadujących ze słowiańszczyzną spotkało ją to samo. Zmusiło ją to do podróży statkiem do Anglii, gdzie mieszkała najdłużej, bo aż około 400 lat. Spędziła ten czas na nauce, podróżowaniu i dokształcaniu się w sztuce gry aktorskiej oraz intryg. Mając nadzieję, że stan w poprzednio odwiedzanych krajach się poprawił, wróciła z powrotem na słowiańskie tereny. Przebywała tam przez jakiś czas, badając powoli powstającą kulturę. W końcu przeniosła się do Portugalii, skąd pewnym trafem dostała się na statek, mający odkryć drogę wodną do Indii. Takim sposobem wróciła z powrotem na swoje ojczyste tereny. Upłynęło kilkaset lat, zanim znowu zaczęła podróżować. Jej głównym celem było odwiedzenie reszty Azji oraz dostanie się do Afryki. Udało jej się dokonać swojego celu, a w Japonii oraz Chinach zatrzymała się na dłużej, zainteresowana ich kulturą oraz tradycją. Tak właściwie wyglądała reszta życia upiorki - podróżowała po świecie, uczyła się i właściwie nie miała stałego domu ani rodziny. Jej podróż skończyła się, gdy przybyła do Ameryki. Kilka lat po mieszkaniu w państwie złożyła fałszywe papiery do szkoły zwanej Straszyceum. Chciała zobaczyć, jak to jest być w szkole oraz... dokuczała jej samotność. Pragnęła zawrzeć przyjaźnie i posmakować normalnego życia, którego nigdy nie miała. Drop Dead Dairy Ksywki: 10px Zapamiętaj - Varia. 10px Ulubione powiedzonko: 10px Wszystko da się zastąpić. 10px Najbardziej lubi: dobrą książkę, przy której można zasiąść z filiżanką herbaty i wciągnąć się w historię opisaną na kartach powieści. W wolnym czasie lubi również zajmować się oraz bawić ze swoimi zwierzakami, które potrzebują dużo uwagi. ...a najmniej: potworów nie szanujących innych. Rasizm oraz szowinistyczne podejście to jedne z rzeczy, których Varia nienawidzi najbardziej. Nie rozumie, jak można nienawidzić kogoś za to, jak wygląda, w co wierzy lub kogo kocha. Od dawna popiera prawa osób z LGBTQ+ oraz otwarcie przyznaje, że jest feministką. Wierzy, że każdy jest równy i każdy ma prawo żyć normalnie. Zwierzaki: Varia posiada w domu wiele zwierzaków, lecz tylko kilka zostaje u niej na stałe. Głównie towarzyszą jej trzy koty, kruk albinos oraz wąż, który jest prezentem od przyjaciela z dawnych lat, Nathaira. Nie rusza się z domu bez: portfela, w którym trzyma najważniejsze rzeczy, takie jak karty kredytowe, szczęśliwe piórko czy dokumenty. Rzadko można ją też spotkać bez kredki do oczu lub eyelinera, gdyż lubi mieć perfekcyjną kreskę. Ulubiony kolor: Pasujący do wszystkiego czarny oraz wszystkie odcienie zielonego. Sekrety jej pokoju: Varia mieszka w dwupiętrowym domu na przedmieściach miasta. Zbudowany został w stylu gotyckim, jednak przez lata był coraz bardziej modernizowany. Otoczony średniej wielkości murkiem z szarej cegły. Przed wejściem znajduje się malutki taras, na którym postawione jest bujane krzesło oraz stolik. Lewą stronę domu dodatkowo obrasta kilkuletni bluszcz, a przed budynkiem zasadzone są różne krzewy oraz kwiaty. Po wejściu do środka trafia się do korytarza, po lewej stronie znaleźć można drzwi do jednej z dwóch toalet. Później znajduje się obszerny salon utrzymany w ciemnych barwach. Wiele mebli ma już swoje lata, wiele importowano też z Niemiec. Jedynymi nowoczesnymi elementami są telewizor oraz szklany stolik. Domki oraz drapaki dla kotów wpasowują się w ciemne kolory salonu. Na ścianach zawieszone są różnorakie obrazy pochodzące z różnych epok. Tutaj znajduje się też kolekcja porcelanowych naczyń Varii. Z pomieszczenia można wejść albo po starych schodach na górę, do kuchni lub do małego składzika pod schodami. Kuchnia jest dosyć obszerna i w przeciwieństwie do reszty domu całkowicie nowoczesna. Znalazło się w niej nawet miejsce na mały, kwadratowy stół. Schody prowadzą na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdują się łazienka, druga toaleta, gabinet oraz sypialnia. Toaleta jest odwzorowaniem tej na dole, czyli ciemne kafelki i mała przestrzeń. Łazienka to średniej wielkości pomieszczenie, również wyłożone czarnymi kafelkami. W kącie stoi duża wanna z hydromasażem, po prawej stronie za to stoi stare lustro oraz umywalka na drewnianej szafce. W gabinecie dziewczyny znajduje się terrarium węża, biurko z ciemnego drewna oraz mnóstwo półek z książkami. Ten pokój służy za mini bibliotekę i tylko zaufane osoby mają do niego wstęp. Z niego można również wejść na strych. W sypialni stoi duże, podwójne łóżko wykonane w wiktoriańskim stylu, tak samo jak przestronna szafa oraz kredens. Na strychu znajduje się tylko maszyna do szycia, manekiny oraz kartony z różnymi pamiątkami. Za domem stoi mała, ozdobna fontanna, wokół której rośnie skalniak. Najpiękniejszym elementem jest wielka wierzba płacząca; pod nią stoi kamienna ławka, będąca idealnym miejscem do schronienia się w upalne dni. Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, czemu pozbawiono ją skrzydeł? Serie Basic = Variaa.png *'Linia: '''Basic *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Varia ma rozpuszczone włosy, opadające jej na jedno ramię. Końcówki pomalowane są na niebiesko-turkusowy kolor. Grzywka swobodnie zasłania jej jedno oko. Pomalowane jest ciemno-zielonym cieniem, w takim samym kolorze co usta. Ma zrobioną również kocią kreskę eyelinerem. Na jej szyi widnieje elegancki, koronkowy choker w czarnym kolorze z wisiorkiem w kształcie łezki. Strój Varii to czarna sukienka z luźnymi, opadającymi ramiączkami; jej dół ma ołówkowy kształt i zakończony jest falbanką. Na sukienkę założony został zielony gorset przypominający pancerz owada. Na dłoniach założone ma czarne, eleganckie rękawiczki bez palców. Buty dziewczyny to lekko szpiczaste szpilki w czarno-zielone ombre. Na górze przewiązane są czarną, cienką kokardka. |-| Crazy 80' = 4XfSErv.jpg *'Linia:' Crazy 80' *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia w tej serii ma krótsze włosy bez swoich niebieskich końcówek. Na głowie nosi wianek z różnokolorowych kwiatów. Na szyi założony ma choker oraz naszyjnik, na którym zawieszony został łapacz snów. Dziewczyna ma na sobie krótką, luźną sukienkę z wyciętymi ramionami, dekoltem w kształcie V oraz szerokimi rękawami. Czarno-niebiesko-zielona sukienka jest we wzorek przypominający kwiatki pomieszane z różnymi ornamentami. Jest ona marszczona i ściągana w pasie. Na nogach założone ma długie, półprzezroczyste czarne zakolanówki ze wzorkiem pnącego się kwiatu z tyłu. Buty Varii to czarne kowbojki przyozdobione kilkoma żywymi kwiatami. Dziewczyna nosi na rękach wiele bransoletek, między innymi z motywem pacyfki. Założyła dużo pierścionków na ręce oraz namalowała sobie wzór henną. Nie ma prawie żadnego makijażu, tylko lekki błyszczyk na ustach oraz kocie oko. |-| Egiptian Curse = *'Linia:' Egiptian Curse *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Varia ma na sobie długą sukienkę w białym. Do połowy ma ona ołówkowy kształt, a od dalszej połowy jest ona z półprzezroczystego, nie opinającego materiału tworzącego falbanki. Nie ma ramiączek, lecz zamiast tego cały dekolt to przezroczysty, ciemnozielony materiał. Sukienka podzielona jest srebrnym paskiem, na którym widnieją różne egipskie ornamenty oraz pasujące kolorem kryształy. Na górnej części widnieje wzór w kształcie kryształku o jaśniejszym, turkusowym kolorze. Dziewczyna ma na sobie również masywną, srebrny kolię wyłożoną drogimi kamieniami. Na rękach ma bardzo luźne, zaczynające oderwane od sukienki „rękawy”. Dodatkową biżuterią w tym stroju są srebrne pierścionki z motywem krzyża ankh. Buty Varii to płaskie, czarne sandały z różnymi koralikami. Czarne włosy dziewczyny są ścięte prosto do ramion, ma również rzadką, prostą grzywkę. Jej głowę zdobi srebrny diament z szmaragdem na środku. Makijaż to tylko podwójna kreska eyelinerem i lekki błyszczyk. |-| Flower Power = *'Linia:' Flower Power *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia w tej serii ma przypisany dla siebie kwiat białej lilii. Jej włosy mają jednolity, kruczoczarny kolor i sięgają swobodnie rozpuszczone aż do pasa. Na głowie ma duży wianek zrobiony z różnych białych kwiatów oraz pięknych lilii. Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego makijażu. Jej strój składa się z długiej, asymetrycznej sukienki w białym kolorze. Ma ona koronkowe ramiączka, a góra jest marszczona. Cały dół jest bardzo luźny, gdyż uszyty został z lekkiego materiału. Varia nie ma butów, a za to jej stopy oplatają cienkie pnącza z listkami. Na szyi założony ma srebrny naszyjnik z wizerunkiem słońca. Jej dłoń ozdabia srebrny pierścionek z małą lilią. |-| Evinan: Black Knight attacks = *'Linia:' Evinan: Black Knight attacks *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia w tej serii ma włosy upięte w niedbały kok, a grzywkę podpiętą spinką w kształcie koziego rogu. Jej makijaż jest lekki, pomalowała usta jedynie ochronną pomadką, a na oczach zrobiła lekką kreskę czarnym eyelinerem, chociaż i tak tego nie widać, gdyż ma założone czarne pilotki. Na szyi założony ma aksamitny, brązowy naszyjnik naszyjnik z wisiorkiem w kształcie srebrnego dzwonka. Koszulka Varii to luźny, biały top na ramiączkach z czarnym napisem "Poznań Zoo Nation". Wokół pasa dziewczyny zawiązana jest czarna, flanelowa koszula. Dół stroju do zwykłe, jasne jeansowe spodenki z naszytym na tylną kieszeń napisem "23/1253". Varia ma założone również czarne podkolanówki oraz czarne lity. Na lewej ręce widnieje rzemykowa, brązowa bransoletka. |-| Best Ghostday = Variaaaaaaaaaaaa.png *'Linia:' Evinan: Black Knight attacks *'Wydanie: - ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia w tej serii ma włosy spięte w luźny kok w tak zwanym "artystycznym nieładzie". Makijaż dziewczyna jest dosyć mocny, składa się on z szaro-czarnego cienia do powiek, kociej kreski oraz ciemnej, burgrundowej szminki . Jedynymi dodatkami są okrągły, szary kapelusz oraz kolczyk - septum w nosie. Góra to szary golf, na który założony jest płaszcz w lekko ciemniejszym odcieniu, sięgający do za uda. Dół to czarne spodnie z wysokim stanem oraz grubym paskiem ze srebrną klamrą. Strój zwieńczają czarne botki, połyskujące metalicznym blaskiem. W zestawie dołączony jest prezent dla Vic, czyli urocza bluza z motywem pandy - uszkami, ogonkiem etc. Jako mały smakołyk w torebce z prezentem są jeszcze ciastka pieguski. |-| A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration = Variaaaa.png *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Tiffany - I Just Wanna Dance *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę na długi rękaw z wiązaniami na dekolcie. Do tego ma białe, luźne jeansowe spodenki z podartymi nogawkami. Pas ma przewiązany czarnym sznurkiem z frędzlami na końcu. Buty to bardzo wysokie, wiązane po całej długości czarne kozaki z zamszu. Z dodatków ma jedynie delikatny, czarny naszyjnik z małym piórkiem jako wisiorek. Włosy Varii są rozpuszczone i pofalowane. Grzywka wyjątkowo jest przerzedzona i ścięta na prosto. |-| Shakespeare's Drama = *'Inspiracja: '''Hekate *'Sztuka: "Makbet" *'Numer asortymentu: - ' *'Numer modelu: - ' W tej serii włosy Varii są całkowicie proste i sięgają aż do kolan; mają również jednolity, czarny jak smoła kolor. Na czole ma umieszczony ozdobny księżyc, a w oczach soczewki o całkowicie białym kolorze. Makijaż jest bardzo mocny, składa się z czarnych ust i smokey-eye, dodających mrocznego klimatu. Dziewczyna ma na szyi wiele łańcuszków, niektóre z motywami księżyca. Strój to dwu warstwowa czarna sukienka z granatowymi przebłyskami, przypominającymi niebo. Sięga ona aż do ziemi i ma krój na wzór strojów ze starożytnej Grecji. Na nią narzucona jest prześwitująca, czarna chusta z brokatowymi przebłyskami. Ręce oraz stopy Varii pomalowane są na czarno; chodzi boso. W ręce trzyma palącą się pochodnię. |-| Gaudilicious = *'''Linia: Gaudilicious *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Varia ma na sobie białą koszulkę, hiszpankę, której górna fałda ma wzór niebieskich kafelek, przechodzących powoli w zieleń, reszta bluzki jest biała. Dół to spodnie z cekinami ułożonymi w podobny sposób jak syreni ogon czy dachówki, przechodzą kolorystycznie od różowego, po fioletowy i niebieski, aż do zielonego. Zamiast paska dziewczyna ma przewiązaną czarną chustę. Jej nadgarstki zdobi wiele srebrnych bransoletek, a na szyi ma delikatny, srebrny choker z różnokolorowym kółkiem jako środek. Buty Varii to sandały na obcasach, których góra to czarna wstążka, a obcasy przypominają mozaikę kolorów. Z ozdób dziewczyna ma jeszcze małe, złote kółka-kolczyki oraz zawiązaną na głowie chustę o podobnym wzorze co obcach butów. Nie można też zapomnieć o zwykłych, czarnych pilotkach. Jej włosy są związane w niedbałego koka. |-| Comics Cosplay = *'Postać': Zatanna *'Tytuł'" "Young Justice" *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Varia ubrana jest w białą koszulę z dużym dekoltem, opinającą talię dziewczyny prawie jak gorset. Dół to krótkie, przyległe spodnie. Na szyi ma założoną białą muszkę, wyglądającą jak pozostała część koszuli. Na to narzucony ma czarny płaszcz magika, z przodu krótszy, a z tyłu mający kształt jaskółczego ogona sięgającego za kolana. W przeciwieństwie do Zatanny, dziewczyna nie ma tutaj rajstop, a jej buty to czarne szpilki na wysokim obcasie. Na ręce założone ma krótkie, białe rękawiczki. Włosy Varii są ułożone w lekkie fale, a grzywka nie zasłania jej oka. Jedynym makijażem jest ciemnobordowa szminka. |-| Disney Inspiration = *'Postać': Zła Królowa *'Film': "Królewna Śnieżka" *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Varia postanowiła trochę podrasować strój Złej Królowej. Upięła włosy w wysokiego, luźnego koka. Założyła również srebrną koronę wysadzaną różnymi szlachetnymi kamieniami. Jej makijaż przypomina ten, który ma Królowa, jedyną różnicą jest zmiana koloru szminki na ciemnozielony. Stojący, biały kołnierz został wykonany w bardziej eleganckim i ozdobnym stylu, przypominającym te noszone przez wiktoriańskie królowe. Sukienka oraz peleryna mają taki sam krój oraz kolor, jedynie złoty pasek został zamieniony na srebrny, metalowy gorset, a złota broszka na srebrną ze szmaragdem w środku. |-| Bloody Little Secret = Variabll.png *'Linia: '''Bloody Little Secret *'Wydanie: -''' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia ubrana jest w czarną, przylegającą do ciała sukienkę, która sięga jej ponad kolana. Ma niski dekolt, który ozdobiony jest srebrnymi paskami, a trzy z nich opadają jej z obu ramion. W pasie sukienka ma srebrny pasek, pasujący do górnych ozdób. Z tego paska wychodzi czarny, przezroczysty materiał sięgający aż do ziemii i posiadający wycięcie na środku. Buty dziewczyny to obcasy z trzema paskami, dwoma czarnymi i srebrnym po rodku. Jako dodatki Varia ma czarne, krótkie rękawiczki, srebrną kolię ze szmaragdami na środku oraz czarny choker z kluczykiem. Dodatkowo ma srebrne kolczyki-koła i koronkową maskę ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Włosy Varii zostały zaczesane w wysokiego kucyka. |-| Expectro Patronum = *'Dom:' Slytherin *'Patronus: '''pyton tygrysi *'Nr asortymentu:' *'Nr modelu:' Varia ubrana jest w czarną, plisowaną spódnicę, trochę krótszą od tej standardowej, którą sama skróciła. Na górę założoną ma białą koszulę z rozpiętymi trzema pierwszymi guzikami oraz podwiniętymi rękawami, luźno założony krawat w zielono-srebrne paski. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją długie, czarne zakolanówki wykonane z lekko prześwitującego materiału oraz czarne buty na obcasie, z paskiem z przodu oraz zaokrąglonym czubkiem. Włosy dziewczyny są puszczone luźno, podobnie jak w jej podstawowym stroju. |-| Horristmas = *'Linia: Horristmas *'Inspiracja: '''Aniołek *'Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia ma na sobie zwykłą, białą, obcisłą sukienkę przed kolana, bez ramiączek. Z tyłu ma ona głębokie wcięcie, która zapełnione jest białą koronką. Na prawej ręce ma srebrną bransoletkę w kształcie oplatających skrzydeł. Inne akcesoria to przezroczysty choker-obroża z serduszkiem, biała podwiązka zakończona koronką oraz małe, prawie niewidoczne czarne różki. Buty dziewczyny to platformy z przezroczystymi paskami. Włosy Varii są tutaj zafarbowane na biało oraz dłuższe niż normalnie. Spięte zostały w kucyk, którego część rozpuszczono i luźno spływa z przodu; grzywka to niesforny kosmyk opuszczony na prawe oko (fryzura coś w stylu Ariany Grande). Nie mogło zabraknąć również doczepianych, anielskich skrzydeł, które są średniej wielkości i specjalnie wyglądają, jakby były w lekkim nieładzie. |-| Around the World = *'Linia: '''Around the World *'Inspiracja: Cheongsam *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia ma na sobie czarny, koronkowy cheongsam, sięgający aż do ziemi. Ma długie rękawy, a sukienka pod nim ma ciemnozielony kolor, ma lekko turkusowy poblask. Jej buty to proste czarne szpilki ze szpiczastym przodem. Jej akcesoria to kolczyki w kształcie dwóch kwiatów lilii z diamentem w środku oraz dwa srebrne proste pierścionki. Włosy spięte ma po boku w klasycznego koka, którego ozdabia spinka w kształcie kwiatu wysadzanego cyrkoniami. Makijaż Varii to lekki błyszczyk na ustach i czarny smokey eye. |-| Defenders of Light = Variadol.png *'Linia: '''Defenders of Light *'Kolor: Morski/zielononiebieski (teal) *'Towarzysz: '''Sayo *'Broń: Rożdżka Włosy Varii zostały spięte z tyłu w długiego kucyka, oraz lekko pofalowane i sięgają jej bioder, grzywka dziewczyny została zaczesana na jeden bok zasłaniając trochę jej prawe oko. Na głowie upiorki znajduje się opaska z kokarda w kolorze Teal. Ubrana została w komplet, na który składa się bluska w kolorach białym oraz Teal, a także spódnicę rozchodzącą się na dwie strony w kolorze opaski, końce spódnicy zostały obszyte białymi tasiemkami, zas z tyłu został doczepiony delikatny, przeźroczysty tren o lekkim zabarwieniu zielono-niebieskim, natomiast rękawy długie do dłoni, na wysokosci dekoltu dziewczyny zostły podszyte pdelikatnym materiałem. Varia ma na sobie także długie do połowy ud biale kozaki z kolorowymi ozdobami, zas na szyji ma założony choker w kollrze ciemnego Tealu, z błękitnym kryształkiem. |-| Gods Among Monsters = *'Linia: '''Gods Among Monsters *'Bóg: Morrigan *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - |-| Dance 'til Dawn = VariaDTD.png *'Linia:' Dance 'Til Dawn *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' |-| Make a Wish = *'Linia:' Make a Wish *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' |-| Ghood Ending = *'Linia:' Ghood Ending *'Wydanie: -' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' Varia w tej serii ma na sobie czarą koszulę z długimi rękawami, które kończą się jak luźna falbana. Na samej bluzce w wielu miejscach są falbanki, na ramionach, pod piersiami oraz pod szyją. Dół to czarne rurki, które po obu bokach mają naszywane wzory zielonych i turkusowych kwiatów. Buty to czarne, wiązane botki na obcasie, mają one na samej górze wzór zielonych kwiatów. Włosy Varii są rozpuszczone i wydają się być w lekkim, ale ułożonym nieładzie. Dziewczyna ma również prostą, dosyć rzadką grzywkę. Posiada dosyć mocny makijaż, z pomalowanymi oczami na różne, zielone odcienie oraz usta na bordowo. Jedyne dodatki w postaci biżuterii to trzy pierścionki oraz srebrne kolczyki kółka. |-| Bollywood Here We Come! = *'Linia: '''Bollywood Here We Come! *'Wydanie: Projekt robiony w kreatorze, bo nie umiem rysować *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' Varia w tej serii ma na sobie dwuczęściowe sari. Góra to krótki, czarny top w zielone wzory przypominajace węże oraz stojącym kołnierzykiem. Dół to kilkuwarstwowa czarna spódnica w metalicznie zielone wzory, przypominające zawijasy, a na dolnej części kwiaty. Dodatkowo dół ma zielony kolor. Dziewczyna cała owinięta jest lekko przeświatującym materiałem w zielone, błyszczące się wzory. Do głowy ma również przyczepioną czarną, prześwitującą dupattę. Jej ozdoby to srebrna maang tikka na głowie ze zielonymi kryształami oraz srebrne kolczyki w tym samym stylu. Na obu rękach posiada również srebrne bransoletki-obręcze. Włosy dziewczyny upięte są w wysoki kucyk, którego włosy rozchodzą się na jej ramionach. Makijaż to cieżka, czarna kredka, rozmazana lekko z czarnym cieniem do powiek, a usta pomalowane są na ciemno-morski kolor. |-| Game Monsters = *'''Linia: Game Monsters *'Postać: '''Widowmaker *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Varia ubrana jest w obcisły strój Widomaker, największą zmianą jest kolor stroju, który tutaj jest ciemnoturkusowy, a jej "legginsy" przypominają owadzi pancerz. Jej pancerz jest zupełnie czarny, z turkusowymi akcentami. Dół jej butów jest również inny, w przeciwieństwie do Widowmaker, buty Varii nie są "rozłączone". Dziewczyna nie posiada też maski snajperki, tylko okulary założone na włosy, które spięte zostały w wysokiego kucyka. Varia posiada również snajperkę postaci. |-| Scary in the Rain = Variarain.png parasolkavarii.png *'Linia: '''Scary in the Rain *'Wydanie: ' *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Ciekawostki *Dokładna data urodzin dziewczyny nie jest znana, jednak sama szacuje ją na 30 grudnia; jej szacowany znak zodiaku to Koziorożec. *Varia podczas przebywania pośród potworów najpierw przybierała formę Arii Fields, czarodziejki miłości. Ukradła tożsamość dziewczyny, kiedy raz zobaczyła ją na ulicach Francji. *Prawie nigdy nie nosi złota. *Zna wiele języków, gdyż przy odwiedzaniu danego kraju zawsze próbowała choć trochę nauczyć się i dowiedzieć o danej kulturze. Potrafi też obsługiwać się kilkoma językami wymarłymi. Jej ulubiencami są łacina, włoski i francuski. *Jest posiadaczką jednych z najdłuższych nóg w Straszyceum, będąc również jednym z najwyższych potworów (189 cm). *Będąc wśród ludzi używała imienia Maria, co było nawiązaniem do "Varii". *Od kilkuset lat kolekcjonuje stare księgi. Konserwuje je, aby się nie zniszczyły i trzyma w specjalnym miejscu w swojej bibliotece domowej. Zbiory Varii to między innymi książki o alchemii, urokach, spisujące historie różnych kultów oraz inne tomy związane głównie z czarami. *Jeśli chodzi o pisanie, dziewczyna preferuje maszyny do pisania od komputerów. *Napisała w życiu kilka książek, używając fałszywych pseudonimów. Wydawała je głównie w przełomie XIX wieku i były dobrze oceniane oraz popularne. W dzisiejszych czasach opublikowała tylko dwie powieści kryminalne. *Często strzela palcami, gdy się nudzi. *Jej ulubiony gatunek muzyczny to jazz oraz soul. Uwielbia również muzykę klasyczną. *Uwielbia ostre dania, a nie przepada za zbyt słodkimi rzeczami. *Nie trawi powieści młodzieżowych, uważa je za zbyt schematyczne i przewidywalne, a trójkąty miłosne są według niej nierealne oraz niepotrzebne. Taką samą opinię ma na temat zakochania się od pierwszego wejrzenia – nie wierzy, że coś takiego istnieje. Miłość potrzebuje czasu i zaangażowania, aby się rozwinąć, a zauroczenie się w jego „głębokich, przeszywających na wylot oczach” to nic innego jak pożądanie. *Nie przepada też za książkami z gatunku horror, gdyż większość z nich jest dla niej nudna. O wiele bardziej woli filmy z tej kategorii, a szczególnie te japońskiej produkcji. *Uczęszczała kiedyś na lekcje tańca towarzyskiego. Jej ulubionymi tańcami są tango oraz walc wiedeński, lubi też dla przyjemności tańczyć swing. *Bardzo dba o swoje paznokcie, co głównie jest zasługą Aryany. Prawie nigdy nie można spotkać jej z niepomalowanymi paznokciami, niezależnie od tego, czy są długie lub krótkie. *Imię kruka Varii pochodzi od jednej z cnót kardynalskich – Prudence (roztropność). Za to imię węża zostało wzięte z greckiej mitologii – nosiła je królowa Libii, która została zamieniona w potwora. *Lubi szyć, jednak nie jest w tym bardzo dobra. Jedyny duży projekt, który jej się udał, to koszula dla Susie. Czasami dodaje do ubrań jakieś dodatki i smaczki od siebie, by dodać oryginalności strojom. *Ma dosyć popularnego Instagrama, na którego wrzuca między innymi zdjęcia z podróży, ale nie brakuje tam też zdjęć jej samej oraz jej zwierzaków. *Uwielbia wszystko związane z plażą – opalanie na słońcu, stroje kąpielowe, szum morza etc. Chciałaby kiedyś zamieszkać w domu nad morzem, by mieć swobodny dostęp do wody. *Ma lekkie uczulenie na truskawki. *Co roku stara się wrócić na Celjon i złożyć białą lilię do rzeki na cześć swojej zmarłej przyjaciółki. Dziewczynka uwielbiała te kwiaty, dlatego to właśnie one trafiają do wód rzeki, gdzie wrzucone zostały prochy Sofiyii. *Varia ma astrofobię, czyli strach przed burzami. Była kiedyś świadkiem, jak piorun uderzył w wieżę kościoła i ją zniszczył. Od tamtej pory dziewczyna zawsze stresuje się podczas burzy; jest to również jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których się boi. *W angielskiej wersji głos podkładałaby pod nią Claudia Black, a śpiewu użyczyłaby Morgan James. W polskiej wersji za to głosu użyczyłaby jej Joanna Węgrzyńska-Cybińska, która również podkładała głos pod Królową Chrysalis z MLP. *Tutaj można posłuchać playlisty inspirowanej postacią, a tutaj tablica na Pintereście. Osiągnięcia Galeria Varia - Kopia.png|Stary Basic Varianowy.png|Stary Basic ver. 3 Projektmf1 (2).png|projekty MF Bez tytułudfff.png|rysunek wykonany w Paincie, kiedy jeszcze używałam myszki variapiantnowe.png|szybka nowa wersja starego rysunku z painta Gra słowna.png|nieśmieszny humor Liścia z 2015 varia stop it.png|Oh Stop it, you //u/// variakwadrat.png|Kawaii Varia jako kwadrat~ costamvaria.png|stary rysunek Varii którego nigdy nie skończe he Variacostam.png|szkic, który pewnie kiedyś zaktualizuje, heh rrgs.png|nowy projekt Arii DSC_5360.JPG|"You look upon the world around you and you think you know it well. I have smelled it as a wolf, listened as a cat, prowled shadows that you never dreamed existed." - Morrigan 4XfSErv.jpg|szkic Varii w serii Crazy 80' variaEM.png|Varia Elemental Masters Variaa.png|Varia Basic IMG_20170827_102523.jpg|Dread Suit 15042067367971066166728.jpg|Destructors Variadol.png|Defenders of Light variablackcarpet.jpg|Black Carpet Variabll.png|Bloody Little Secrets heathers.png|Jako Heather Chandler z Heathers variarain.png|Scary in the Rain moodboardvaria.jpg|moodboard VariaNB.png|Night Boonquet Varia EM - nowy szkic.png|nowy projekt do Elemental Masters Varia New Scaremster Simsy.png|New Scaremester w simsach Varia Nowe Simsy.png|kilka strojów Variadtd2.png|Dance till' Dawn Variaaaa.png|AMHI VariaDoL - Nowe.png|nowy projekt DoL Od innych Varia by Rochi.jpeg|od Rochi <3 1456097549075.png|od Esterwy <3 VariaByEsta.jpg|od Esterwy <3 Varia Skullette.png|skulletka od Czik <3 Varia RM.jpg|od Rochi <3 CxWzZhJ.png|od Szczygłaaa varia_zombie__by_ryummon-d7xjm8x.gif|zombie Varia od Koperki Varia Viride.jpg|od Kici <3 b03dd1b83bcb8f9bad00d35fc686aa01.jpg|Dead Tired od Ayu Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|uroczy obrazek od Esterwy Varia2.png|rysunek od Koperka <3 Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|grupowy art w GM od Rochi <3 Varia Halloweeen 2018 od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi na Halloween <3 varia_by_s_inshiine_dd7qgnk-pre.jpg|autor <3 Przypisy Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Indie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High